My Way
by Ame Darknight
Summary: Songfic. Daisuke está harto de Takeru y cree que ya es hora de hacer algo al respecto.


My Way  
Limp Bizkit

Track #5 del último CD, Chocolate Starfish And The Hot Dog Flavored Water.

Check, check, check check... out my melody

Falta poco para el toque de salida, Daisuke regresa a su asiento después de haber pasado al frente a resolver un ejercicio de Matemáticas, detrás de él, viene Takeru que acaba de hacer lo mismo.

Special  
You think you're special  
You do  
I can see it in your eyes

El profesor anuncia que el resultado correcto es el del joven Takaishi.

I can see it when you laugh at me  
Look down on me  
You walk around on me

Daisuke mira a Takeru, quien solo le responde con una extraña mirada de Yo gané, mezclada con un Mejor suerte para la próxima.

Just one more fight  
About your leadership  
And I will straight up  
Leave your shit  
Cause I've had enough of this  
And now I'm pissed  
Yeah!

Hikari le sonríe a Takeru al tiempo que lo felicita, para mayor enojo de Daisuke. Luego la chica lo mira a él y le sonríe para no hacerlo sentir menos. Daisuke conoce esas sonrisas, y las detesta porque las entiende a la perfección.

Se escucha la campana de salida, Takeru ayuda a su amiga a ponerse la mochila, ambos se despiden de Motomiya y salen del salón junto con el resto de sus compañeros.

This time I'm 'a let it all come out  
This time I'm 'a stand up and shout  
I'm 'a do things my way  
It's my way  
My way, or the highway

El salón está solo y Daisuke lanza su cuaderno contra una pared rustración una vez más a Takeru. Cómo lo detesta, y detesta aún más su actitud. Siempre aparenta no darse cuenta de nada, ser un niño bueno y amable; pero en realidad no es así, y Daisuke sabe que lo hace a propósito.

This time I'm a let it all come out  
This time I'm a stand up and shout  
I'm a do things my way  
It's my way  
My way, or the highway

Recoge sus cosas, no sin antes dar un puñetazo de frustración contra la pared, se pone su mochila y da un último vistazo abajo desde la ventana del salón. 

Sólo para encontrarse con los niños elegidos de la esperanza y la luz, marchándose juntos a casa.

Check out, check check out my melody

El chico llega a su casa con una sola idea en la mente. Ya no puede soportar más esta situación, no por más tiempo. Ya es hora de que alguien ponga en su lugar a ese idiota.

Come rápido, toma el teléfono y hace una llamada breve.

Se mira al espejo y se acomoda los goggles en la cabeza, luego truena sus puños y sale con una expresión decidida.

Just one more fight   
About a lot of things   
And I will give up everything   
To be on my own again   
Free again  
Yeah!

Llega al lugar acordado, la cancha de football de la escuela. Está atardeciendo y sólo una figura permanece ahí, esperando.

-Vaya, viniste.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Daisuke?.- Dice Takeru extrañado.

-¿Lo que quiero?,-Ríe. -Oh por favor, no me vengas con eso, ¡Tú sabes perfectamente bien lo que quiero!.- Dice al momento que se lanza sobre Takeru dándole un puñetazo en la cara.

This time I'm a let it all come out  
This time I'm a stand up and shout  
I'm a do things my way  
It's my way  
My way, or the highway

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!.- Dice Takeru molesto mientras se siente la mejilla donde recibió el golpe.

-¿Qué?, Sabes que no tienes que actuar frente a mi, ¡Adelante, golpéame si puedes!. ¿O tienes miedo acaso?.-

-Con que eso es...- El chico rubio sonríe maliciosamente. –Bien, ¡Tú lo pediste!.- Le devuelve el golpe con una intensidad igual o mayor a la que había recibido.

This time I'm a let it all come out  
This time I'm a stand up and shout  
I'm a do things my way  
It's my way  
My way, or the highway

Daisuke escupe. –Bien, ahora si nos entendemos.-

Y sin dudar un instante corre de nuevo hacia él, para ésta vez darle un rodillazo en el estómago.

El sombrero de un Takeru sin aire cae al suelo.

Some day you'll see things my way   
Cause you never know   
Where, you never know   
Where you're gonna go

Daisuke se da la vuelta, creyendo que ya ganó, pero en ese momento Takeru lo empuja por atrás mientras le da otros cuantos puñetazos.

Some day you'll see things my way   
Cause you never know   
Where, you never know   
Where you're gonna go

Daisuke trata de responder al ataque, pero está desorientado por los golpes, además de cansado.

Se limpia con el brazo la sangre se sus labios mientras trata de mantenerse en pie.

Check out, check check... out my melody

Takeru también está respirando con dificultad a unos metros de él.

-Idiota...- Murmura Daisuke jadeando.

Takeru le sonríe. -¿Qué?, ¿Acaso ya te cansaste?.-

-¡¿Yo?!.- Ríe el chico mientras se endereza. -¡Mírate a ti, ni siquiera puedes hablar!.-

-Bien... creo que ganaste.-

-¡Desde luego!, ¡Sólo para que aprendas a comportarte!.-

Just one more fight  
And I'll be history  
Yes I will straight up  
Leave your shit  
And you'll be the one who's left  
Missing me  
Yeah!

Ambos guardan silencio por un momento mientras se miran fijamente a los ojos.

Takeru sonríe de nuevo, pero el chico de piel morena ya no tiene tiempo a reaccionar, cae al suelo con Takeru sobre él.

El sonido del golpe seco se mezcla con el quejido de Daisuke.

This time I'm a let it all come out  
This time I'm a stand up and shout  
I'm a do things my way  
It's my way  
My way, or the highway

Y antes de que el chico de ojos azul-verdosos pueda comenzar a golpearlo, Daisuke lo agarra por los hombros fuertemente y se impulsa, haciendo que ambos rueden por el campo de football.

This time I'm a let it all come out  
This time I'm a stand up and shout  
I'm a do things my way  
It's my way  
My way, or the highway

Una nube café de tierra y polvo se levanta, y detrás de la nube ambos sigue peleando.

Some day you'll see things my way   
Cause you never know   
Where, you never know   
Where you're gonna go

Al fin la nube se disipa un poco, dejando ver quien tiene la ventaja en la situación.

Takeru vuelve a estar sobre Daisuke jadeando, pero con una mirada decidida.

Some day you'll see things my way   
Cause you never know   
Where, you never know 

Levanta el puño dispuesto a dar el golpe final. 

Daisuke, resignado cierra los ojos instintivamente, y en ese momento...

Check out, check check... out my melody

Abre los ojos sorprendido, ya que Takeru lo está besando. Casi sin quererlo Daisuke se deja llevar y responde el beso.

Luego de unos momentos, el chico rubio se pone de pie, recoge su sombrero y se sacude la tierra de la ropa. 

Se gira un poco, para dirigirle otra de esas molestas sonrisas a su compañero y se marcha, dejando a un molesto Daisuke sentado en el suelo y golpeando la tierra con el puño mientras murmura insultos de todo tipo.

Owari ^^

TA DAA!!

¿Qué tal?, ¡Mi primer Daikeru ^o^U!.

No tengo idea de dónde salio, principalmente porque yo no soy gran fanática del Daikeru, pero desde hace tiempo tenía ganas de escribir algo así ^^;;.

El caso es que ya tenía la idea con la canción y todo desde hace tiempo, pero no me atrevía a escribirlo por aquello del Daikeru, no quería traicionar mis orígenes de Daiken ^^U, pero ¡Qué demonios!, me pareció que quedaba muy bien y tampoco odio el Daikeru después de todo, así que aquí está ^-^. (Por cierto, parte de la conducta de Takeru fue obviamente inspirada e influenciada por episodio en que golpea a Kaizer XD).

En fin, felicitaciones, quejas, dudas, aclaraciones y amenazas de muerte serán bien recibidas en ameria@mardelcaos.zzn.com Ja ne!!.

~Ame-chan~  
-Daisuke No Miko-

Principal


End file.
